1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to taco shell holders and, more particularly, to a taco shell support device including a collapsible, generally rectangular box having a base wall, opposite first and second walls hingedly mounted on the base wall and a top wall hingedly connected to one of the first and second walls so that the box is expandable from a generally flat storage position to an upright taco shell support position wherein the top wall is positioned above the base wall with the first and second walls spacing the top wall from the base wall, the box including at least one slot formed in the top wall for receiving and supporting a taco shell and a flap having at least one tab foldably connected thereto, the flap being foldably connected to one of said base and top walls and the tab operative to extend through and be secured in a tab-receiving slot formed between the top and base walls in one of the first and second walls thereby securing the box in the upright taco shell support position.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Mexican food, particularly tacos, has become one of the most popular types of food served in the United States. The Mexican foods market, including fast food branches such as Taco Bell and Taco John's and foods for home consumption manufactured by such companies as Old El Paso and Pace, constitute multi-billion dollar business. Of course, while many individuals enjoy the fast food type of Mexican food, many others prefer to construct their tacos at home using fresh ingredients to make their tacos. A problem encountered in the home manufacture of tacos, however, is that as taco shells have a rounded base, it requires some degree of manual dexterity to support the taco shell in an upright position while filling the taco shell with beef, bean, vegetables, and/or salsa, depending upon the individual tastes of the taco builder. The likely result of such endeavor is the making of a mess wherein many of the taco ingredients end up outside the taco shell during the construction process. There is therefore a need for a taco shell support device which will support the taco shell in an upright position to simplify the taco shell filling process.
It has also been found to be preferable to present prepared food in an aesthetically pleasing format. In Mexican restaurants, the tacos are often brought to the table on their side on a plate, which can lead to much of the taco filling falling out of the taco shell onto the plate, necessitating action by the food consumer to replace the taco fillings in the taco shell. It may be preferable to serve the tacos in an upright position to prevent the taco fillings from falling out of the taco shell and, therefore, there is a need for a device which will permit the serving of the tacos in an upright position, which will be aesthetically pleasing.
Also, the home consumer of tacos will want to enjoy the benefits of any such taco shell holding device, but if the packaging of the holder and the taco shells is ungainly, unsightly or simply bulky, the consumer will not purchase the shells and device. There is therefore a need for a taco shell holder which is collapsible to a generally flat storage position yet, after unpackaging, is quickly and easily expandable to a taco shell holding position which will not readily collapse during the taco shell filling process.
Finally, it is common for the taco shells to be prepared in an ordinary manner by heating the shells on their sides on a baking sheet. However, one major problem encountered in this type of preparation is that the taco shells often close during the cooking, thus rendering them unsuitable for use for tacos. If the taco shells were supported in an upright position during the baking process, the percentage of usable shells would be greatly increased. Furthermore, once the cooking process is completed, if the taco shells were supported on such an ovenable support device, the tacos could be filled and prepared on the device, substantially eliminating the dangers inherent in removing recently heated taco shells from a baking tray, such as burns and the like. There is therefore a need for a taco shell support device which is ovenable.
Therefore, an object of the present invention is to provide an improved taco shell support device.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a taco shell support device which includes a collapsible, generally rectangular box having a base wall, front and rear walls hingedly mounted on opposite sides of the base wall and extending upwards therefrom, and a top wall hingedly connected to the front and rear walls above the base wall so that the box is expandable from a generally flat storage position to an upright taco shell support position, the top wall of the box including at least one slot for receiving and supporting a taco shell in an upright position.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a taco shell support device which also includes at least two tabs foldably connected to and extending from at least one of the front, rear and base walls, the tabs operative to fold to extend between the top and base walls when the box is in the upright taco shell support position to secure the box in the upright taco shell support position.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a taco shell support device which is collapsible to a generally flat storage position to permit the efficient, economical storage of the taco shell support device when it is not being used.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a taco shell support device which is constructed of a plastic coated or impregnated paper to enable use of the taco shell support device even if wet material is spilled on the device yet permit easy and environmentally safe disposal of the support device upon completion of use.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a taco shell support device which is capable of supporting shells in the oven during the cooking process and can then be used for support during the filling process.
Finally, an object of the present invention is to provide taco shell support device which is relatively simple to manufacture, safe and efficient in use and ecologically safe for disposable.